


The Middle Man

by sciamachy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Close the Last Door AU, F/M, M/M, Past Jung Soojung | Krystal/Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachy/pseuds/sciamachy
Summary: Sehun had loved Luhan for the longest time. As a coworker, a best friend, an unrequited love. Then comes the abrupt wedding of Luhan to this woman he met and Sehun was left in the dust. At least until Jongin comes trailing behind the woman, bumping on to Sehun along the way. And he doesn't look like he's going away anytime soon either.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have written a substanstial part (I think?) of the story but the thing is, I'm lacking a beta. I can proofread fine but when it comes to sentence structure and whatnot grammar, I'm having problems. Do point out some glaring mistakes and I'll be happy to correct it. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun was a decent man. But he was also a pretty decent liar. 

This wasn't how Oh Sehun imagined his heart would break.

He was currently a high supervisor in the Seoul branch of a top-tier multinational company. He has good looks, as a lot of people have said, great living space in one of the popular condominium units in the city, and most of all, a great personality. Everybody likes him.

True, that sometimes he gets that snarky attitude that doesn't endear him to people but they look beyond that. People love him. So what he doesn't get was how he ended up drinking his life away on some fancy bar in an equally fancy hotel.

Oh wait, he lied.

Oh Sehun was a decent man. But he was also a pretty decent liar. 

Knocking back another shot of iced whiskey, Sehun forlornly stares at his empty glass. The bartender had pretty much left him alone after the fourth glare Sehun given him for trying to make small talk. 

It wasn't the bartender fault, of course. But Sehun just wants to wallow in self-pity as he imagines his heart breaking and the bartender was not helping by interrupting every five minutes. The bartender finally got the hint but now his glass was empty and there was no one to refill it for him.

Sehun slumps down the marble counter, groaning in misery when he remembers how Luhan had beamed happily as he said _I Do_ in his white, white tuxedo. Luhan, his senior supervisor. Luhan, his best friend.

Luhan.

His current source of misery.

"Lu-lu." He sighs.

"Friend of the groom?"

Sehun startles, almost nudging his glass off the counter. The man laughs, sitting down on his immediate right. He whistles and the bartender magically reappears from behind the liquor cabinet.

"The usual?"

"Yes." Sehun steadily stares back when the man turned to him and gestures. "Another one for him too." 

The bartender nods and disappears again. 

Curious, Sehun observes the other man from the corner of his eyes. He looked meticulous in his dark gray suit, tie loosened and hanging messily over his chest. He was gorgeous, Sehun has to give him that, with his sharp jaw lines and full lips. Not to mention his heavy- lidded eyes and the piercing gaze. For some reason, Sehun finds him all too familiar.

"Have I met you before?" Sehun asks, brows furrowed and now staring intently at the other man. He ignores the drink placed in front of him and watches as the man took hold of his and take a sip.

The man stares at him over the rim of his glass, words slightly muffled by the drink. "If your definition of meeting means standing on opposite sides of the room then yes. We've met before." 

"What?" Sehun frowns in earnest. Was he at the bar before? Sehun doesn't recall seeing him when he entered. With a face like that, Sehun would definitely notice him if he was there in the first place. But then again, he was otherwise preoccupied too so he might have missed him and the only room he has been before here was the the ceremony room...

The man smirks, taking another sip before placing it down. He extends a hand, "Kim Jongin. Ex-boyfriend of the bride."

"Ex... Boyfriend?" It's probably all that alcohol that he consumed but Sehun feels this hot irrational anger welling up in his chest. This guy was the reason that girl came running to Luhan in tears and eventually sweeping him off of his feet?! "You!"

The man blinks, surprised, and holds his hands up in a placating manner. As if Sehun needs any placating, he's calmly seething, damn it. "I'm sorry. Were you in love with her too?"

Sehun almost choked on his spit. "God, no!"

"But..." The man stares at him in confusion but then his eyes were widening in realization. Sehun's own eyes widen with him. Oh shit.

"I—uh—I'm err, yeah—the bride—" He hastily backtracks, feeling horrified. No one else was supposed to know!

The man, Jongin, falls quiet, staring contemplatively at his drink. He clearly doesn't believe him and if he was honest, Sehun doesn't quite believe it himself either. Despite that, not even ten minutes of meeting this guy and he's already blurting out his secrets?! 

"To be honest," Jongin shoots him a quick glance, "I'm more— worried?" He shrugs, as if the right words evade him and he doesn't particularly care. "I'm surprised she actually went through it. She's a— She's, well, she has commitment issues."

What? What was he talking about? How was there commitment issues when the married couple was probably spending their first night in bed right now? Not that Sehun was thinking about it. Nope. Nada.

"Is this bitterness talking?" Sehun takes a huge gulp of alcohol down his throat and discreetly rubs away the sudden pang of ache in his chest cavity.

Jongin snorts. And Sehun can't quite believe how the other man can pull that off and still look gorgeous. He turns away, aware that his glance had heated some. He's probably drunker than he thought. 

"I wish." Sehun listens, spotting the bartender and gesturing for another round. "I've known her since college and she'd dated more guys than I've ever had my car washed." Jongin pauses. "And I wash my car a lot." He adds as an afterthought.

 _Then why let her loose on the world?!_ Sehun's inner person screams. Now she got Luhan and Luhan had left him, Sehun his best friend, in the process!

Some of his inner turmoil must have shown on his face because the next thing Sehun knows, Jongin was leaning closer and patting his shoulders in sympathy. He very nearly shrugs the hand off but decides at the last second that it does comfort him a little bit. He ignores it instead.

"Well," _since this is all your fault_ , Sehun telepathically sneers, "I'd be more than happy to accept more drinks as consolation." He raises an eyebrow, a dare written all over his face.

Jongin moves back properly on his seat and laughs. It's beautiful, from the way his eyes crinkle in amusement, to the wide part of his pretty lips to let out his deep chuckles. Sehun unconsciously licks his lips.

"Sure." Jongin grins at him.

Sehun's lips twitch up in a small smile and he thinks, yeah, definitely drunk.

**————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————**

Jongin wakes up with a flash of pain in his head. 

He opens his eyes to a dim ceiling, the curtains were drawn together on his side and only the smallest hint of light filtering through the thin gap in the middle. He shifts, feeling very uncomfortable from sleeping in his starched pants.

Jongin sits up, groaning as his head protested the movement, and tries to remember the collective events that lead him to this situation. He winces when his hands accidentally hit something that clatters noisily down the floor. It sounds like an aluminum can and true enough, as Jongin peeks at the edge of the bed, more of the same things litter the floor. 

He vaguely remembers buying a dozen of it with some guy beside him snarkily commenting at his choice of beer...

Ah.

The first thing he noticed was the time in glowy green lines. 5:49AM reads on the digital clock on the side table. Plenty of time still to go home and wash before he answers the call of office duty. Or if he even answers at all, what with the way his head rhythmically pounds in pain.

The second thing he noticed was the white paper left underneath it. The third was the thick white envelope corner peeking from behind the clock. He reaches for the paper. Jongin squints to read it properly, the handwriting in blue ink was quite difficult to be read even in dim light.

'I've left money for the room. I don't know if it's enough so I left a business card inside the envelope. Thanks for last night. And sorry. —Sehun'

So that was his name, was Jongin's first thought. He takes the envelope and snorts at the ridiculous amount of money that was left. He could pay the room and still have spare with it. He doesn't need it anyway, being well and able to pay for the room alone. 

Jongin takes the business card out. It was as plain as any business card that he owns but the one thing that caught his notice was the name of their rival company. If _she_ was marrying that guy didn't make sense at first, it certainly did now. It seemed like this Oh Sehun had been a likely candidate too after all.

Jongin would have played the good samaritan but honestly, it was too early and he really needs to pop in one or two aspirins to relieve the pounding in his head. Instead, he stands and fixes his appearance through the mirror at the opposite wall. He neatly tucks his boxers and his shirt in his pants. He buttons his wrinkled shirt, ignoring the pale bruises in his neck that he was pretty sure weren't there the night before.

He pockets the envelope and the paper as he looks for his coat. He finds it discarded at the foot of the bed, ruined with stains. Jongin's expression wrinkles in disgust but daintily picks it up, heading straight to the trash bin.

Jongin takes one last sweeping glance at the room. 6:02 AM. 

Time to go.

**————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————**

Sehun stumbles out of the taxi in a daze. His head felt like lead, mind working at its slowest and his limbs refusing to cooperate. He could feel faint throbbing just underneath the cover of his collar to the junction of his neck and shoulders. He feels like a mess.

"Hey!" The shout passes through his eardrums like a sharp knife, "You forgot your change!"

"Keep it, I don't care." Sehun mumbles, ignoring the driver behind him and continues to stumble forward. He was regretting the things he said to Jongin last night. The guy definitely knows his beer.

The normal five minute travel from the lobby to his penthouse had felt like a year instead. The receptionist had taken the opportunity to get out from behind the counter, steer him to the couch, and exaggeratedly bat her lashes as she asks if he wanted coffee. He normally would just ignore any attempts at talking but then the girl moved too fast for his mind to follow. It took some ego bruising eye pleading to the security before the guard forcefully dragged the girl away from him in pity.

Sehun slumps on the cold metal of the elevator, closing his eyes in relief. His headache was worsening and the only thing he really wanted right now was to fall to his bed and sleep the next hundred years or so.

The ding of the elevator prompts him to open his eyes. Finally, he could see his gray door at the other end of the hallway.

And the very familiar blond hair of someone curled up in a ball in front of it.

Sehun's jaw drops, body freezing and voice breaking in all places.

"Luhan?"

The person lifts his head, the bags under his puffy red eyes standing starkly out his pale face. Tears start dripping down each cheek not long after.

"Sehun."

Sehun bites his lip, heart clenching involuntarily in pain. He has a lot a questions popping up one after the other in his mind as he almost trips in a rush to get out the elevator. But probably the most important one right now...

Why was Luhan crying _here_?

**————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————**

The bed enticingly beckons Sehun over, the fresh cotton sheets fluttering like a flirty wave with the song of the cold breeze. The hum of the aircon was a lulling noise, successfully taking its hold on the corners of Sehun's brain.

"—left! Sehunnie, what am I supposed to do?" 

Sehun barely manages to look coherent in the face of Luhan ranting his mind out. The tears had long dried, genuinely shocking Sehun when despite being left, _left!_ for fuck's sake, by his new wife not even a full twenty-four hours after the wedding, Luhan had gone straight to him instead of actually trying to get his wife back.

"I don't know, Luhan," he tries to discreetly massage his temples disguised as ruffling his sticky hair. "Have you tried contacting your in-laws?"

"No..." Luhan purses his lips.

"But why?" And Sehun can't emphasize this word enough. Surely, Luhan's in-laws would be embarrassed about their daughter making a disappearing act while her husband was in bed, sleeping.

Luhan looks away, hunching further and trying to make himself look smaller in the corner of Sehun's rather large sofa. He sneaks a glance through the corner of his eyes, his perfect side profile bared to Sehun's gaze.

"You don't want me here?" The slight wobble in Luhan's voice was an arrow that pierces the haze on Sehun mind and continues down to his heart.

"No! I mean, I'll always want you here—!" Sehun forcible cuts down his words, biting his lip and trying to make more sense without being too forward. He takes the small smile curling the edges of Luhan's lips as encouragement and clears his throat. "You can have the bed. Sleep, stay here for as long as you like."

"Really?" 

Yes, and Luhan can slowly watch as he dissolves Sehun into a large puddle of unrequited love. Sehun nods.

"I'd have to go to work though. Not all of us got a long vacation." Sehun says, lies perfectly weaving to his sorry expression. He doesn't have to, not even wants to, but Sehun needs to go. He doesn't think his restraint has come back yet. 

Prolonged exposure to Luhan do things to him. He doesn't trust himself not to jump the other man out of pure frustrations or blurt out his feeling in the middle of something. Worse, Sehun might burst out sobbing from the unfairness of it all.

"Even today?" Luhan turns back to him, lips jutting out a bit in displeasure. "I'm sure you can take a break. We're both high up anyway..."

"Yeah." Sehun stands, feeling bold enough to pat Luhan's head. The urge to card his fingers through the soft strands was overwhelming but Sehun reins it in. "I'll just take a quick shower and I'll go." 

Luhan childishly holds on the edge of his suit. Sehun momentarily wondered where the dashing young groom from the night before went.

"Stay." Luhan snakes his arms around Sehun's waist, hooking his thumbs on the belt loops behind, and looking up with pleading eyes. 

"Go back to sleep. Your eyes look like they need it." Sehun smiles, a little strained and feeling the flush slowly creeping up his face. He disentangles from Luhan and turns away.

Sehun escapes with his heart thudding in protest inside his chest.

**————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————**

Swallowing his second pain reliever for today, Sehun desperately tries to make sense of the work documents his secretary had dumped on his desk the moment he came in. The words were blurring to his gaze, all proposals sounding the same and the pros and cons of each feeling weightless to him.

He leans back on the chair, putting an arm over his face to block out the bright light of his office. He'd give anything just to sleep.

But the mere thought had his mind conjuring up images of Luhan in his bed, Luhan curled up with his pillows, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan. Luhan crying outside his door. Luhan wrapped around him.

Luhan in a suit with a wedding ring.

Sehun groans out loud.

"Hmm? Something bothering you, Ose?"

The strikingly familiar female voice has Sehun breaking off his thoughts. That tone and that name already gives him a large clue as to who the woman was. No one ever butchered his name the way his ex-girlfriend had.

Sehun drops his arm and sighs. "What are you doing here, Soojung?"

Soojung clucks her tongue. She strides intently to the front of his desk and props herself up. Sehun glares when she ignores the way some of the bundled files were disarranged.

"What, I can't visit you now?" She smiles mischievously but Sehun doesn't take the bait. He was far too tired to play games with her right now. "Sometimes you're no fun, I swear."

"Get to the point, please." He massages his temple and squints.

"Fine. I dropped by to invite you to a group date with some of the Advertising girls. We'll each bring a single and available man for each other."

Sehun blanches. He doesn't do blind group dating.

"Are you sure you're allowed to bring me?"

"Why not?" Soojung hitches herself higher, upending Sehun's pen holder. "Sorry."

"Your skirt's riding too high up." Sehun shakes his head when she rolls her eyes and pulls a side higher for Sehun to see. "Stop that. And first, I was your ex. Are you allowed to bring exes? Not to mention that I probably know most of them already. At least by face if not by names."

She pokes his forehead. "Are you kidding me? Most of them told me to bring you. After oppa got married, you're the most sought after bachelor in this company now, you know."

Sehun did know. Unfortunately for them, he was currently pining for someone from the team. He might have dated Soojung, almost to the point where they were both ready for a long committed life, but that road had already ended. He doesn't see himself going down that same way anytime in the future. 

"You know I don't do group dating..."

"Please, Ose?" Soojung hops down, circling to Sehun and flops down his lap. "Just this once, please? For me?"

He snorts, "It might have worked back then but still no. When is this anyway?" Sehun leans away a little, mindful of the discolorations on his skin that were probably visible inside his loosened collar.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. After work."

Sehun chews his bottom lip in contemplation. He doesn't really do dating at all. It was Soojung who did all the wooing after all. But after work means going home. Going back to his unit with Luhan still probably there. Normally, there had never been a choice when it came to Luhan but right now... 

Can Sehun face Luhan without slipping up?

"I'll go."

Soojung's eyes were wide, her pretty face slack with surprise. She probably never really expected Sehun to say yes. "You will?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?" She squints at him, disbelief pouring out of her in waves. "You're serious."

"I told you I'll go." He lightly pushes her, "Now get off me. You're heavy and I still have things to do."

Soojung ignores the jibe and stands. Her eyes held that familiar little glint of something that Sehun can't quite put a name on.

"I'll come back later." He nods and watches her walk out his office.

What did he got himself to again this time?

**————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————**

"Hyoyeon's bringing her cousin's coworker. She said he's really hot and you'll befriend him for me, right Ose?" Soojung tugs on his arm. 

Sehun grumbles, "Go get him on your own." He could see the sign of the ramyun place the girls chose for the event. It was fairly expensive, the girls expecting the men to pay for everything, Sehun knew that much at least. 

"Are you jealous?" 

"Of course not." Sehun rolls his eyes. "I just don't want to be the middleman."

"Oh." There was a strange inflection on her voice, but it was gone in her next words. "It's too soon to talk, Mr. Oh Sehun." They stop in front of the large wooden door of the restaurant. "You'll never know what can happen."

Sehun scoffs and pushes the door open.

The muted chatter of the people inside greeted them the moment they entered. The waiters were busy walking back and forth to the customers and the private booths were all already occupied. It was a good thing the girls thought to reserve ahead of time.

"There," Soojung points to the rightmost booth, the farthest away from the general dining area. "I can see Seohyun and Victoria. Oh, Victoria brought her cousin." She snickers.

"Come on, we're blocking the door." He was just about to move forward when the door opened again. Unfortunately, his side fell victim to the gleaming doorknob. 

"Damn, I'm sorry—"

Checking the sore spot and wincing in pain, he waves Soojung's hands away. "It's our fault for lingering anyway," Sehun looks up, "don't wor—"

Sehun gapes. Seriously, Kim Jongin again without even a full day of last seeing the man? Sehun was pretty sure the world was conspiring against him somehow. Was it judgment day today?

"Sehun?" Soojung was gripping his arm tight, frowning at Jongin. He knows that look, she's seizing him up. "Do you know each other?"

"No." The lie spills perfectly from his lips. Now, it was Jongin who was frowning at him. "I was just surprised."

"Alright." She sounds disappointed. "Let's go, I want to see if Hyoyeon's here."

"Hyoyeon?" Jongin interjects, surprising the both of them. "I'm her plus one."

Soojung's eyes light up and she hooks her hands on his and Jongin's arms. "Perfect!" She grins.

Sehun feels dread settling somewhere inside his empty stomach. It was too late to back out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost of my fic from AsianFanfics. This is the first of many that I'll be migrating from there to here at AO3. ^^


	2. Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were gay." He eyes Sehun's styled hair and the cut of his business suit that fits at all the right places. He doesn't look like he was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did happen last night? :>

Politely excusing himself from the group, Jongin steps out the booth with a parting smile to the ladies present. He could feel a stare lingering on his back as he continues outside the restaurant. He has a strong feeling that if he turned back to look, he'll meet the stare of Sehun straight on.

He leans on the wall and lights a cigarette.

Jongin never expected to meet Sehun again this soon. While he was planning to return some of the money Sehun had left him, it was certainly not something urgent. Not to mention, everything that happened last night was pretty fresh in his mind. Hell, the bruises that Sehun left was still throbbing in remembered pain.

"Jongin."

He takes a deep drag and exhales it to the side before facing Sehun.

"Hmm? I thought you didn't know me?" Jongin smiles sardonically when Sehun flinches in embarrassment. Serves him right. 

"Sorry. I panicked because of, you know," Sehun rubs the back of his head, expression sheepish and looking anywhere but him.

Jongin sighs. For all the bravado Sehun had shown, he was one scaredy cat after all. It was a bit amusing to be honest. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were gay." He eyes Sehun's styled hair and the cut of his business suit that fits at all the right places. He doesn't look like he was gay. 

"Speak for yourself." Sehun retorts, voice haughty. "I'm not entirely gay, okay? I like girls fine. I just don't like any of them right now." He side-eyes him, gaze a little judging for Jongin's pleasure. "What about you? You seem pretty willing last night for being an ex-boyfriend of a bride."

Jongin chokes on smoke.

"I was comforting you." Jongin narrows his eyes, "You were crying like a kid that got his candy stolen."

"Are you saying that you did that out of pity?!" Sehun expression was indignant but Jongin could clearly see the spark of hurt from those eyes.

"No!" Jongin throws the finished stick to the ground and toes the lit end. He takes Sehun's shoulders and lightly shakes him. "I did it because I wanted too! And stop bringing up last night!"

Sehun crosses his arms, "I brought it up? You did it first!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!" Jongin exhales noisily, looking away from Sehun's pretty frowning face but not dropping his arms. "Look, can we stop talking about last night and—"

"Last night?"

The two of them turns to look. Behind Sehun stands the one person Jongin least expected to see. Behind Sehun was the largest indirect reason last night happened in the first place.

Behind Sehun stands the groom.

————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————

So this was what heart burn feels like, Sehun muses.

Luhan's arm kept brushing against his as the older man retells the events of his last night to the booth occupants. Jongin was of no help either as he alternates from staring at Sehun or nudging their thighs together whenever Luhan's gestures get too dramatic. Even Soojung kept lightly kicking his feet with her pointy heels from across him.

His body was too tense, nerves a little more sensitive than usual that every movement sends thrice the amount of feeling. He sits rigidly between Jongin and Luhan, the latter joining their group-date-turned-friendly-get-together because of his presence.

All the ladies had offered their suggestions and comfort on the disappearance of Luhan's new wife. The other guys had put their own cents on the table too, making Luhan smile appreciatively at their actions. 

Eventually, the chatter moved to lighter topics. It continued on this way; Soojung openly flirting, Jongin charming everybody with his handsome face and smiles, and Luhan gulping down glass after glass of beer. While Sehun, poor him who just wanted to sleep ever since that morning, was left to deal being in the middle of the three.

It looks pretty easy and Sehun was really good when it comes to being a PR person but when touching gets involved...

"Luhan, stop," Sehun worriedly places an arm around Luhan to keep him from falling, his other hand trying and failing to take the still half full glass out of Luhan's grip. It was probably his fifth already. "You're drinking too much." He tenderly brushes away the messy fringe from Luhan's eyes.

"Ose," Soojung whines, but Sehun barely spares her a glance. Luhan needed his care right now.

"Sehunnie." Luhan looks up at him gratefully, his name slurred in Luhan's tongue. "Thank you, Sehunnie. I'm glad you're my friend."

Sehun winces. A tiny part of his heart chipping at the edge. He had known since then that Luhan was as straight as they come. No matter how clingy or sweet the other gets, feelings were also just in the eye of the beholder. Well, at least until it's outright admitted, that is.

"Sehun-ah," Jongin calls, accompanied by a run of his hand from his neck to the small of Sehun's back. 

To others, it might seem an innocent, playful gesture of a friend calling for attention. But for Sehun who spent last night intimately knowing the other, the touch had sent a prickling warm sensation on his skin even with the layers of clothing between. He responds with a questioning hum, not looking but highly aware of Jongin's movements.

"Come to the restroom with me." Sehun almost didn't hear, the words guised like the softest sigh passing by his ear. Jongin covers it up by slinging a heavy arm over his shoulders and sending a wink to Soojung who giggles in response. Misleading but effective. How clever.

"So Jongin," Soojung leans forward in interest, unwittingly saving Sehun from having to respond to Jongin's sudden proposition. "Come tell us ladies how you prefer your conquests." She grins, "Hyoyeon tells me you're quite something."

Supported by the cheering from the ladies' side and the other guys joining in the cajoling, Jongin's arm slips off his shoulders. Sehun could almost feel the hesitancy on his every shift but Jongin's face betrays nothing except for amused resignation. He tells of his preferences — a challenge, someone who knows when to take the reins and let go of it, unpredictable and memorable. He recounts his past experiences, patiently answering the ladies' not so innocent questions and keeping up with the guys' teasing. He easily captivates his audience, charms working without a hitch. 

Sehun maybe resents him a little for that.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan's soft mutter has Sehun turning away from Jongin. With a flush, he realizes how he'd been so quiet, so absorbed into listening to Jongin's voice. Just like the girls, he cringes when he sneaks a look.

"Yeah, Luhan?"

"Let's go to the bathroom?" Sehun stills. He's heard that before. Luhan tugs on his neatly tucked dress shirt impatiently just as he feels another tug on his belt loop at the back. Jongin shoots him a knowing glance but carries on with conversing with the others. It feels like a reminder to him that he, Jongin, had asked first.

"Um." He smiles uncertainly down at Luhan. Another round of tugs at his person. "Um."

"Oppa, why are you clinging to Ose like that?" Soojung's voice sharply cuts Jongin off. If Sehun wasn't so relieved at being able to avoid the same — _same!_ — spot he'd been put right in before by Jongin, he would have frowned at Soojung for putting him and Luhan in the center of everyone's attention. As it is, he's quite thankful for his ex-girlfriend right now and just laughs it off while inconspicuously dropping his arm from Luhan.

Luhan, blushing with a sheepish smile aimed at everyone, extracts his arms that were clutching at his dress shirt and around his waist. Luhan tries to sit straight but wobbles until one of the other guys helps him up. Luhan tries to crack a joke about him looking like Luhan's missing bride that makes the table occupants chuckle a little and Sehun's heart to twinge a bit inside. But it does the trick and soon enough, the light atmosphere was back and everyone was again talking over one another and laughing together.

Sehun, too, finally breathes easier and, when Luhan was occupied with Seohyun, Soojung flirting around, and Jongin was entertaining Victoria, excuses himself to the restroom alone. He's ignored when he stood but when he was walking away, he swears could almost feel the heaviness of three pairs of eyes on his back. 

Sehun sighs and, with a look of longing at the entrance doors, enters the men's restroom. He walks straight to the mirror and stares at himself as he contemplates the etiquette of a group-date-turned-friendly-gathering. It's downright rude to walk out, Sehun knew that much, but...

Can he still take a rain check? ...Probably not.

Sehun hangs his head in resignation.

————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————

If a tipsy Luhan was already wobbly on his feet and blubbering things just coherent enough to be understood, then a drunk Luhan was nothing short of falling flat to his face and muttering about the most inane kinds of things without any coherency whatsoever. Soojung herself was no better, giggling at every little thing and a bit touchy to places Sehun would rather she'd not. At least Jongin was still composed. Mostly.

"I can't reach her." Jongin shakes his head at his phone, keeping the snickering Soojung upright and preventing her from wandering off. "I can't believe she just left."

"Well it's not the first time, isn't it?" Sehun scoffs, ignoring the glare Jongin sent his way. He sidesteps one of Soojung's wandering hands near his crotch, dragging along Luhan who was dead on his feet. "Hyoyeon probably went with the other guys. She's not even tipsy and Seohyun's with her."

"She's still my responsibility. A little notice might be nice." Jongin's phone beeps and Hyoyeon's name displays on the screen. "Well."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "So, how do we do this?" He bites his lip when Luhan shifts, brushing his mouth along the side of his neck. Luhan's breath was so warm...

"Yes, that's the question. What do you do about this?" 

"What?" Sehun looks at Jongin with alarm.

"Well they're certainly not my problem." Jongin states placidly.

"What?"

"We don't know each other, right?" Jongin shrugs.

Sehun blanches. Luhan and Soojung all by himself? His face creased with panic. "Are you joking?"

"Who said I was?" Jongin meets his gaze straight on, serious and unrelenting. Sehun's jaw drops in terror. 

And Jongin bursts out laughing.

"God, your face was priceless." Jongin snickers, joining Soojung in her unexplained amusement. There was nothing even remotely funny about it, Sehun thinks. "I'll take her home." Jongin offers.

"You better." Sehun warns. "I don't normally care who she spends her nights with now but," he narrows his eyes, "she's drunk so no funny business. No comfort set or anything like that."

"Whatever you may think, I do have morals." Jongin deadpans.

"Didn't stop you last night, did it?" Sehun mocks a little, tightening his hold on Luhan's waist when soft mumbles of 'Sehunnie' reached his ears.

Jongin looks at him, disbelief written all over his face. "I'm sorry? Weren't you the one chanting 'more'?"

Sehun flushes, red creeping fast over his face. Why were they talking about this again? Outside in the street again, no less. "Whatever." He backtracks quickly. He reaches for his phone and types in Soojung's address, the task harder with Luhan moving every now and then. "What's your number? I'll send you her address." He looks up to Jongin's fond grin. "What?"

"Nothing. Here," Jongin rattles off his number. When Sehun had finished sending, he saves the contact number as Jonginnie, his last way of getting one over the other man. "So, I'll see you some other time then?" 

Sehun nods his assent. "Thanks." He doesn't do shy but, "Seriously, thank you." He looks down and mumbles softly, the words barely heard over the night life on the streets. He almost jumps when his hair was ruffled and when he looks up, Jongin's lips were meeting his in a chaste kiss that was over in a blink. "What..."

Soojung giggles and Luhan mumbles nonsense.

"See you, Sehun-ah." Jongin smiles.

Sehun looks on dumbly as the pair walks off, Luhan suddenly feeling like a heavy weight on his shoulders.


	3. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun was blind-sided by this sudden turn of events and he finds himself reeling from all of it. He's been drowning his woes the other night and now Luhan was back in his bed for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're alcoholics, the lot of them.
> 
> Story rating now applies (slightly).

Sehun steps out of the shower feeling both relaxed and spent at the same time. The hot bath had done wonders on his body, every nerve and muscle sighing in relief. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said to his still screaming mind, the very presence of a drunk Luhan passed out on his bed fueling the voice inside his head.

Rubbing off the excess water from his hair, he heads to the kitchen intent on a drink. He chooses a cheap beer, the cold can a huge contrast to the warmth still lingering in his lips.

“Stupid Jongin.” He lets the bitter alcohol drown any other words (expletives, really) that threatens to escape his mouth. He knows he shouldn't be affected as much. The thing between him and Jongin was nothing else but a casual lay; him seeking a release of frustration and Jongin, he guesses, just taking advantage of a willing partner. There were no concrete feelings involved and he knows that, yet his brain apparently refuses to acknowledge that fact. 

Because Sehun was willing to continue this kind of impersonal meetings if he were to be perfectly honest with himself. 

Jongin was a kind man, a gentleman as much as Sehun doesn't like to admit it. He was comfortable with Jongin like he'd known him for longer than just a fortnight before, a kindred person who understands his needs and knows when or not to pry. They get along well when drunk and, as he finds out from a while ago, more so even without any alcohol influence.

Not to mention, he was willing because he knows Luhan was out of reach now, that the person he longs to hold was finally spoken for. Any what ifs he might had before were going to be just that and never anything more.

But as suddenly as Luhan goes out of his grasp, he comes back faster than a blink. Now with the wife missing and Luhan seeking comfort from him, the what ifs became opportunities presenting themselves to him.

Sehun was blind-sided by this sudden turn of events and he finds himself reeling from all of it. He's been drowning his woes the other night and now Luhan was back in his bed for the second time. Hell, the things that had happened just these past few days were a lot more notable than anything from the last three years since Soojung and he had broke up.

He eyes the door to his room, expecting Luhan to burst out anytime and demand an explanation to Sehun's confusing thoughts. But that won't happen, he thinks as he swallows down the rest of his beer, because if there was one person who's thicker than three encyclopedias put together, then that would be Luhan to Sehun's affection.

Sighing, he throws the empty can to the trash carelessly before discarding his towel on the countertop. 

His stomach churns more and more as he makes his way to the bedroom. Stopping just shy from his room, he swallows down his thoughts and pushes the door open.

Time to face the music. 

————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————

Sprawled out in the bed like a feast to a starving man, Luhan lays blissfully passed out in the middle of Sehun's luxurious bed. The dark-colored velvet sheet was a good choice, Sehun absently thinks, its navy blue designs contrasting prettily against the healthy flush of Luhan's skin and his bright hair.

Sehun surreptitiously wipes at the corner of his mouth and slides his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. He approaches the sleeping figure, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of beer. He sits at the edge, watching, just staring until Luhan's eyelids flutter, brows scrunching up in unease.

"Luhan?" He calls out, voice as soft as his feeling at the moment. "Luhan," he pokes between the drawn eyebrows.

Luhan mutters something unintelligible, sluggishly swatting away Sehun's offending limb. Luhan curls up in a fetal position, a hand over his eyes as he blinks blearily into consciousness.

"…Seh'n?" Throat scratchy and voice still thick with sleep, Luhan mumbles as soon as he notices Sehun. "Wh're we?"

"My place." Sehun grins a little, endeared by Luhan's antics. "You're drunk." He helps Luhan to an upright position, the latter mildly protesting the movement.

"I'm drunk." Luhan groans, rubbing his temples. 

Sehun snickers, standing up from the bed and patting the top of Luhan's head. If his hand lingers, well, at least Luhan will be too drunk to notice. "I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thanks." Luhan smiles up at him and Sehun begins to turn away when Luhan's next words halt him. "But no thanks."

"What?"

"Do you have some beer?"

————— ㅇㅅㅇ ————

"I lo' 'er, you know?"

Sehun smiles, a strained stretch of lips that was more of a grimace than anything. He knocks back another can of beer as Luhan rambles on beside him, leaning heavily on his side and emitting warmth.

"Why woul' she leave, Sehun?" Luhan turns to him, all red-rimmed eyes and pitiful expressions. "You're not- You're not leavin' me too?"

Then, like a sudden punch to the gut, Luhan pushes him down to the bed. Luhan pins him down with ease, straddling him with strong hands firmly on his chest. Hands that could very well feel the hard pounding of his heart inside his ribcage, trying to expose him for all of his secrets.

"Luhan?" His voice doesn't waver, a far cry from the way his own restraint was breaking little by little at the edges. "Luhan, what ar-"

Lips descended on him. A mouth that he only had his imagination for the taste was now covering his own, the tongue that only curled against his in his dreams was now freely exploring the contours of his mouth. Luhan, whom he had prayed for despite the absence of his faith, was now staring down at him with flushed face, their lips connected by the thinnest trail of saliva.

"You can't leave me too, Sehun." Luhan's eyes were sad but fierce, voice quiet with conviction. "Please, don't leave me." Luhan bends over him, breathing softly against his neck. He could feel Luhan's lips against his skin, mouthing the words over and over again.

How could he say no to that?

Slowly, like Luhan was a fragile dream that can shatter anytime (and it likely was), Sehun holds Luhan close to him. His hands grip tightly at Luhan's shirt, wrinkling and stretching the fabric as the way his heart feels at the moment.

"I'll always be here for you," Sehun whispers, an oath he'd been upholding since he'd met Luhan even without the other's prompting. "Always, Luhan."

Luhan lifts his head a little to look him in the eye and Sehun wasn't sure whether the fevered expression Luhan was wearing was a good thing or not. But the way his mouth was caught again relieves him of some of his doubts. 

He lets Luhan pepper kisses down the side of his throat, not encouraging but never prostesting. He arches his back when Luhan's hands discovers the hardened nubs on his chest, tweaking and rubbing it against the pad of his thumbs.

Then the lips that were filtering his moans were suddenly gone, leaving him gasping out loud when the fingers on his chest were replaced with an eager mouth. His grip moves to Luhan's shoulders, again neither pushing Luhan down or pulling up.

"Lu-!" A particular hard nip cut him off as one of Luhan's hand wanders further down. His flimsy pajamas never stood a chance when it was yanked down, exposing his tight boxers and the obvious evidence of his thinning restraint.

But just as suddenly, Luhan freezes above him, head tilted down that Sehun can't even guess what expression Luhan must be wearing. 

"Lu-Luhan?" He winces when he could hear the tremble in his voice. His chest was now thundering for an entirely different reason.

"I-" Luhan finally looked up, the confusion and the lack of sobriety glaring at him from Luhan's wide eyes. "Min-?"

Everything halts for Sehun as soon as the first syllable of that name passes through Luhan's lips. It feels like all the air had been knocked out from his lungs, a bad aftertaste left on his tongue.

He pulls away, still gently, until Luhan is sprawled in a daze alone on the bed. He stands on shaky legs, ears still ringing with the echo of his mistake. 

His.

His, because he had gone along with it despite knowing better. He was sober. He did it with his heart out in the open. And now, he was reaping what he had sown.

He never should have left his guard down.

“Please,” Luhan reaches out. “Wher' you goin'?”

Sehun smiles, a painful curve of lips and bitter at the edges. “Away.” He steps back, gaze lingering at Luhan's stretched hand. “I'm- I'm going away.”

And then he turns, letting his feet do all the thinking. He'd rather be anywhere than here at this point. 

————— ㅇㅅㅇ —————

“Damn it,” Sehun curses quietly, glaring at the offending door before him, “Fuck.”

Said offending door stays motionless, still standing on his way and very firmly closed. Not that Sehun expects it to open anytime soon, the night was, after all, well on its way to dawn.

And here he was, standing outside a door in his pajamas and a flimsy cotton shirt, dripping water on a carpet and trying not to shiver at the coldness of the airconditioning. He was lucky. The dubious security of the condo allowed him in, even though he was looking like a soggy kitten (Luhan called him that once) in search for his owner. Or it was all thanks to his privilege card to the that he'd shown. Probably.

Now, with the way the door refuses to wilt under his penetrating glare, should he knock or press the buzzer?

Pressing the buzzer gives him the sense of finality. He doesn't want finality right now, with the way his whole body was feeling jittery, flighty. At least knocking doesn't guarantee anything. And he could still run if his brain thought better of it … Knocking it is, then.

He raps on the door twice, wincing at the sound. He bites his lips and stills, waiting for some kind of activity at the other side. He waits, waits, wai-

There was none.

"Of course, he's asleep." Sehun sighs, relief and disappointment warring within. 

The door opens.

"Ah!"

"Ah."

Sehun reels in his surprise but soon fails as he takes in Jongin's clothes. Or more accurately, the lack of cloth covering his body besides the white towel wrapped around Jongin's waist. He blinks owlishly as he follows a single trail of water from the side of that bare neck to a much, much bared chest. An assortment of faded dark bruises littered it like an art in a fine canvas.

 _Hickeys_ , Sehun's thoughts crash to a halt.

"Sehun, what are you doing?" 

"I-" He swallows quickly, entranced, "Luhan, he-" Jongin opens the door wider, about to pull him in when he spots that familiar pair of expensive high heels that he had agonized over before.

This stops him short and all thoughts of confusion and Luhan overthrown to the back of his mind at the picture of Soojung's high heels inside Jongin's condo.

"You-!" He snarls.

 _How dare Kim Jongin?!_

"What?" Jongin follows his gaze, confusion evident at the question. He can see the moment the situation dawns on Jongin who raises a placating hand with a hasty, "I can explain," spilling from his lips.

"I told you to bring her home, you pervert!" Sehun hisses. His brows furrow when he feels a confusing pang of something sharp in his chest. He takes a step forward, about to push past Jongin the scum when he gets caught. 

Jongin stills him with a tight grip on his arms, face earnest as Jongin meets his eyes straight. "Nothing happened, I swear." 

Sehun clenches his jaw, "Why is she here?" 

"I-"

"Jongin?" Soojung appears at the end of the hallway, running her hands through her wet hair and wearing only a large shirt and very loose pants. "Who- Ose?" 

Sehun could only stare in disbelief, ignoring Jongin's wince and watching Soojung's gasp in surprise. 

This was not happening.

He feels like a spectator of himself, watching from a distance with his mind numb and refusing to process the scene frozen before him. He feels far away, watching his own face go eerily blank, his body shrugging off the hands restraining it and sharply turning around and away.

He didn't count the steps he took but it felt like eternity before he reached the end of the hall, towards the elevator doors. His feet had a mind of its own, still moving despite his urge to sit down in a dark corner where his mind could stop churning, where he could pretend that everything was normal.

Where no weddings, no one night stands, no wrong names were called.

More importantly, no unexpected realizations in the twisted story that Sehun calls life.

Soojung was his past. He yearns for Luhan. And soon, he might be falling for Jongin as well. But one has a runaway wife and the other two were together.

Damn it, where was the eject button for his life again? 


End file.
